Sexy
by angst cupcake
Summary: 'You seem to be sexier when you're not trying. If that... makes any sense.' Sam x Kurt


**Title:** Sexy  
**Pairings/Characters:** Sam/Kurt  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Mild spoilers for 2x15

**Notes:** Ah god. So... I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN FOREVER. AND I STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED HOMECOMING TRADITION AND I HAVE NO EXCUSE AS TO WHY. I'M SORRY. But, I totally got inspired by Glee's episode _Sexy_ this past week. And I'm crushing hard on SamKurt right now, so I had to write to you wonderful people. Especially since I've been so bad at not writing lately.

* * *

Sam's surprised that he's the first to arrive at Glee club that Thursday afternoon. It's a warm afternoon and the snow that's melting has left his sneakers soaked and the hem of his pants crusted in dirt, but he doesn't care. He'd wanted to stay outside, and the idea of asking Mr. Shuester to practice outside crosses his mind more than once. He's sure everyone else is outside, basking in the warm glow for a few more minutes before coming inside to start.

What's more surprising is the fact that he finds Kurt sitting at the piano. His long, pale fingers are daintily doing scales across the keys. Up and down, up and down, up and down. Sam stood in the doorway, mesmerized. Kurt's about halfway through his next scale when he pauses. Sam is sure he can see the ripple of goosebumps suddenly rise up on Kurt's bare arms before the other boy turns towards him.

Sam's not really sure what to say because he feels like he's just been a total creeper. Kurt stares back at him, lips parted slightly. Sam straightens from the door frame and smiles gently.

"Sorry, didn't mean to like, stalk you or anything." He says carefully. There's a tension in the air that hasn't dissipated since he and Kurt had locked eyes. He doesn't want to break it prematurely, but rather slowly ebb it away. Kurt's face is stoic and he knows there's something behind it that he's still trying to find the right mask for before proceeding.

Finally, "Hi Sam." Kurt chooses to smile and Sam's smile widens.

"Hey Kurt," He returns and he feels the tension ease as he strides forward. Kurt stands and goes slightly rigid when Sam approaches with open arms. He stops about a foot away and chooses to let Kurt either walk forward, or greet him another way. Maybe the hug was too personal. Or maybe Kurt just doesn't like to be touched. Or maybe –

Kurt rolls his eyes in that uppity fashion that seems to revolve around him always before he closes in. Sam startles for a moment before hugging back. It's firm and it's brief, but it's filled with friendliness and warmth.

"We've missed your voice here. And you, of course." Sam teases gently as he steps back and Kurt sits back down on the piano bench. His eyes are carefully watching Sam as he goes over to a chair and throws his bag on it. He sits and Kurt smiles when they lock eyes again.

"I can imagine. I hope the withdrawals aren't too bad." Kurt smirks and Sam cocks his head, chuckling. He holds up his hands, forcing a tremor into them and he watches as Kurt hides a snort behind his hand, looking away.

"I don't know man, I've been jonesin' something bad lately." Kurt turns further away from him, shoulders shaking with mirth and Sam, without getting up, uses his feet to pull himself and the chair forward. Kurt's cheeks are pink with laughter when he turns back and Sam leans back in his chair, feeling satisfied.

The air around them is easy. With Quinn, it was the constant need to impress. He felt like he was walking on eggshells. With Santana, it was... somewhat of the same feeling, only he felt angrier with her. Not at her, but like her dark, revenge-filled mood was contagious. With Finn, he felt like he was trying to talk to a wall that he wanted to punch holes into when it kept groaning and moaning for stupid reasons. And so on and so forth with everyone else.

With Kurt, it was just... easy. Easy to breathe, easy to be funny, easy to be _him_.

"So, how come you're here?" Sam asks, curious. He's stunned when Kurt's color suddenly drains from his face. This time, when he looks away, it's not because he's trying to hide a giggle. It looks like he's trying to hide shame and embarrassment. Sam's eyes widen and he leans forward, reaching a hand out. He's surprised when Kurt lets him touch him. He goes tight again and the tension's back, and while he doesn't lean into the touch, he doesn't pull away.

"I'm... I'm thinking about coming back." Kurt says quietly and Sam's quite unsure why this warrants him to look so... torn.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kurt glances up at him and Sam smiles. Kurt's lips twitch and Sam reaches up with both hands, cupping Kurt's face. He puts his thumbs to the corner of Kurt's lips and pushes gently, curving the mouth into a small smile. Kurt reaches up and clutches both of Sam's wrists and he smiles on his own, shaking his head.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?" Sam asks quietly. Kurt gives a long pregnant pause, holding Sam's wrists. Sam moves his thumbs from the corners of Kurt's mouth because Kurt's smiling on his own, eyes downcast as Sam just holds his cheeks. It's a close, almost intimate hold, but Sam feels at ease like this. He feels like Kurt needs it. When Kurt leans into one of his hands, he assumes he's right.

Kurt mumbles something against his wrist and Sam's brow furrows.

"Huh?" Sam hums and Kurt sighs, eyes lowering further. Using his hands, Sam gently tilts Kurt's head upwards. His eyes still remain down, but now he can't turn his chin to the floor either and Sam can watch his face. There another long pause before Kurt closes his eyes, cutting him from the contact completely. Sam feels Kurt's cheeks warm up under his palms and he watches the blush spread over his cheeks.

"I'm not sexy." He finally says. The whole room goes still. There's not a sound to be heard and Sam's sure he's not breathing. He doesn't think Kurt is either. Sam opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to figure out what to say.

"Who told you that?" He knows Kurt's a prideful person and he knows what a blow like that could do to his ego, especially since pride is really the only thing Kurt has that keeps him afloat above everyone else. It's what keeps his held high and keeps his dreams in his sight.

Kurt pulls from Sam's hands and Sam lets them drop into his lap. Kurt rubs a cheek almost fondly before dropping and his shoulders drop.

"Blaine." He admits quietly. Sam remembers hearing something about this Blaine-kid from Finn who said he was hanging out with Kurt and seemed to be haunting the Hummel-Hudson household more often than not lately. Finn said he and Kurt seemed to be getting along pretty well and from what he could see, they were becoming good friends.

"Why'd he say that?"

"Apparently, I make weird faces. Or something," Kurt's eyes are everywhere but him and he can see Kurt's brow crinkle, as if he doesn't understand why he's telling Sam this, of all people, "I don't know." He gave an exasperated sigh, palming his face as he suddenly leaned back and lay out across the piano bench. Sam cocked his head again, feeling slightly like a bird as his eyes followed down the line of Kurt's body; from the smooth slope of his neck, down to the sharp curve of the hipbone that protruded from under his shirt that rode up just enough to expose a small expanse of pale skin just before the waistband of his jeans. Really tight jeans. Down the long legs and then back up again and – whoa, stopping there.

Sam cleared his throat loudly and Kurt threw his hands up into the air above him, "I mean, maybe people are just born with it," Kurt sighed again, "Like you, y'know? Or Finn. Or... _Puck_, even," Sam could hear Kurt force Puck's name out and he bit back a laugh, turning it into a forced cough, "I've always said I've wanted romance. Romance is supposed to be sexy. How can I have romance if I'm not... _sexy_." Kurt pushes the word out like he pushed out Puck's name.

Sam's unsure of how this is a dilemma because he's seen Kurt be "sexy" before. Might he bring up the _Le Jazz Hot _performance? Sam's gaze distanced for a moment, becoming foggy as he recalled the solo and he came to with a pair of fingers snapping in his face. Kurt was sitting up again, grimacing.

"Maybe you're just trying too hard, y'know?" Sam says, feeling his own cheeks heat up and he can feel Kurt staring at him hard. His eyes seem to be begging him to explain without having to actually voice the need out loud.

"Well, y'know, you shouldn't try to be sexy Kurt, sometimes you just gotta... I dunno, be you," Sam gestures sporadically into the air, "Like, it seems like you're more the person who can't try and be sexy," Kurt raises a graceful brow and Sam can feel his cheeks getting hotter, "Like," God, he's got to stop saying that, "You seem to be sexier when you're _not_ trying. If that... makes any sense." Kurt's chin rounds up before coming down again as he eyes Sam with narrowed eyes. Sam feels like an ant beneath a magnifying glass and he might as well burst into flame sometime soon the more that Kurt scrutinizes him.

"That sounds really weird, I know." He admits. It's his turn to avert eyes and out of his peripheral vision, he can see another twitch at the corner of Kurt's mouth. A smirk.

"Samuel Evans," Kurt's voice is lilted with amusement, "You think I'm sexy?" Sam's eyes snap back to Kurt and he's pretty sure he's a second from complete combustion. He doesn't really know what to say because if he's honest with himself, then yes, he does find Kurt sexy. Really sexy. Like, ohmygodsexysexy_sexy_. He doesn't know how this Blaine-kid _doesn't_ find Kurt sexy.

The again, this Blaine-kid never had Kurt approach him in the shower with that playful smile on his face, eyes somewhat sad, yet still confident and ready to strive on. Confidence. Kurt oozed it. Confidence was what gave Kurt his sex appeal. When he walks with his head held high, that coy smile on his lips – that's when Sam finds him at his most sensual, his sexiest.

"Really?" Kurt's interruption startles him.

"Oh shit," Sam leans back in his chair, "Shit," He exhales loudly, "_Shit_, I said that out loud?" Kurt nods. He's compressed his lips into a tight line and Sam can tell he's trying his best not to smile. Sam grins nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck. He looks down at his free hand which is clenching and unclenching in his lap. He hears the piano bench creak and when he looks up, Kurt's face is so very close to his own. Their noses brush.

Sam's eyes widen. Kurt smiles. It's a genuine smile; warm and happy. When their lips brush, Sam straightens as the electric vibe courses through his body.

"Thank you, Sam." Kurt whispers, lips still touching and Sam can feel the heat, pressing in closer - then, Kurt's pulling back, still smiling. It's playful, teasing really. Sam wants to follow, but at that moment, Quinn and Mercedes and Tina choose to walk in, followed closely by the others as they start to leak in. The squeal emitted from the girls' mouths are enough to deafen him as they swarm on Kurt likes bees to fresh flowers.

Kurt's hugging Rachel as Sam's scooting his chair back to the rows behind him. They lock eyes again. That brilliant, mega-watt smile brightens on Kurt's face and it's contagious because Sam's grinning back as he mouths,

"You're welcome."

* * *

_Reviews are love._


End file.
